Oak Kingston —problem boyfriend
by Frozen Deer
Summary: Minseok anak baik-baik, anak beasiswa, anak yang beruntung. Dan bersahabat dengan Luhan anak konglomerat berandal di Oak Kingston. LuMin/XiuHan. Yaoi alert.


Hari Selasa di Oak Kingston merupakan hari yang biasa bagi Minseok. Hanya belajar dari pagi sampai sore kemudian pulang dengan sepeda atau tranportasi umum atau diboncengi Luhan. Minseok jelas anak baik-baik dan selalu menuruti tata tertib, kalaupun melanggar pasti akan dibebaskan dari hukuman sesegera mungkin. Sebenarnya ada rasa terpojok saat ia pertama kali ia harus duduk di bangku kelas X di sekolah Oak Kingston ini, yah kalau tidak berkat beasiswa atas kerja kerasnya di SMP maka jelas dirinya tidak akan mampu bersekolah di SMA elit itu. Setelah adaptasinya yang lumayan panjang, Minseok merasa OK tidaklah buruk seperti yang pernah ada dalam benaknya: murid-murid pongah, konspirasi kotor, anak kaya yang bodoh, anak-anak sombong, bully, nerds. Memang ada beberapa dari pikiran awalnya tentang OK benar-benar terjadi di OK. Namun itu terasa seperti sewajarnya. Hey, maksudnya, bukankah selalu ada konspirasi kotor antara pihak sekolah dengan orang tua murid yang punya maksud di balik duit; dan juga selalu ada bully untuk kaum rendah; juga nerds,—Minseok akui ia juga pernah jadi nerd. sebelum Luhan datang mengacaukan kehidupan tentram nerdnya, dan membawa kebisingan dalam hidupnya dengan membawa Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Yixing—tapi kaum tops tidak terlalu mengusik para nerdies yang sebagian jam istirahatnya dihabiskan di perpustakaan atau kantin dengan buku-buku tebal penuh wawasan. Minseok betah di OK. Dan untung, dia belum dibully karena bisa masuk OK dengan uluran tangan beasiswa yang berharga. _Hellooo_ , ratu kencantikan OK—Jung Soojung, itu haus menindas walaupun tidak begitu keterlaluan demi image ayahnya yang seorang Jenderal Negara. Tapi Minseok masih aman dari mulut pedasnya. Paling hanya dilhadiahi lirikan sinis merendahkan.

Tapi itu bukan masalah. Minseok cukup senang dan betah ada di OK. Dari jaman jadi nerd sampai jadi siswa yang cukup diperhatikan. Teman-teman nerdnya dulu bahkan masih berteman dengannya walau Minseok sudah meninggalkan—,dengan dipaksa,—kacamata dan buku-buku tebal kesayangannya. Yah, bukan hanya Minseok sih—nerd yang berhasil jadi top,—ada Jongdae! Dia berhasil mengisi acara-acara sekolah untuk sekedar sumbang suaranya yang seindah berlian atau sekedar jadi mc bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah populer dari awal. Semua berkat termometer kepercayaan diri Jongdae yang sudah jebol. Dan dia jadi populer dengan caranya sendiri yang Minseok tidak tahu bagaimana. Tapi Minseok tidak ingin jadi top seperti Jongdae. tidak, terima kasih. ia lebih nyaman jadi anak biasa-biasa saja.—dan terima kasih untuk Luhan yang sudah menodai predikat ' _anak biasa-biasa saja_ '-nya Minseok.

Dan kembali pada hari Selasa. Minseok duduk tujuh meja setelah meja Sang Ratu Kecantikan OK, di kantin. singkatnya ia duduk di meja pada sayap kiri kantin di barisan ketiga paling pojok. Iya, Minseok suka _mojok_. Sambil baca buku. "Ngapain kesini, hyung? Baca buku?" Minseok mendongak. Ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, diikuti Jongdae yang ngeloyor duduk santai di samping Minseok. "Itu pertanyaan yang retoris, kalau kau sudah liat aku sedang ngapain." Nadanya tidak dingin, tapi sangat manis. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu bermain bersama Chanyeol, sesekali makan biskuit yang dibawanya. "AKH!—aku kalah! Dasar curang Dobi-ya!" sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun kalah skor dengan Chanyeol main temple run. Oke, game kuno. "Aku gak diajak main, ih!" Jongdae ikutan menambah ribut dengan protes. Bibirnya manyun dengan sumpit yang dibuatnya seperti taring, seperti walrus. Tapi diacuhkan. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol asyik rebutan ipad yang dipakai untuk main game. dan Minseok kelihatan tidak mau dianggu gugat. Yah, Jongdae mendengus ..., dicuekkin terus ...!

Minseok menghela napas di balik bukunya. Tadi sih, ia harap, bakal punya kesenangan tersendiri dengan menyendiri di kantin. Eh, kok malah ... ?

Baekhyun selesai rebutan dan memilih mengalah dengan Chanyeol, matanya menangkap Minseok yang sedang serius dan acuh. "Min hyung!"

"Hm?" Minseok mendongak sambil menyelipkan pembatas dan menutup bukunya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun. Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih belum berbicara-terlihat sedang menyusun kata-kata, Minseok melirik biskuit di depan Baekhyun dengan ingin. Baekhyun yang tahu, menyerahkan sebungkus biskuitnya dan diambil sekeping oleh Minseok. "Kok gak ketemu dengan Kolonel? Kolonel pasti sudah nunggu di tempat biasa."

"Enggak ah, males!" jawab Minseok enteng. Baekhyun menghadiahinya dengan tatapan bingung, "Males? Males kenapa?" Minseok memilih tidak menjawab. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di depan bibir lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat gerakan seperti sedang meniup asap. "Ooh ... Rokok?" Minseok mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian Minseok mengernyitkan hidung bersama keningnya. Ia mencium bau asap rokok. Kepalanya celingak-celingak mencari-cari orang yang merokok di kantin seramai ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada orang yang merokok dalam kantin. Lalu bau asap rokok itu datang lagi. Minseok yakin betul ada yang merokok, tapi kali ini ia sudah malas mencari Sang Perokok Misterius. Memang ia tidak menyukai asap rokok, rasanya seperti tercekik tiap kali harus menghirup oksigen yang sedang ditempeli nikotin itu. Dengan sigap Minseok merapikan buku-bukunya bersiap-siap pergi ...

"Mau kemana?"

. _buuuhh_ /bau asap/ ...

"—UHUK! uhukuhukuhukkkk ... akh-akhem." terbatuk parah.

Minseok mendongak demi melihat sang pelaku. " _Well well_ , ..." oke, itu Luhan. "Kau kabur, bro, dariku."

"Sialan kamu, Luhan!" Minseok masih agak terbatuk, dengan bantuan Jongdae yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sementara ia memuku dadanya yang sesak. "Aku tidak pernah suka asap rokok! Kamu tahu itu!" mendesis dengan muka yang seratus persen jengkel sekali. Luhan hanya menatapnya datar dan menampik tangan Jongdae dari pundak Minseok. Putung rokok yang tadi dihisapnya kini dijatuhkan dan diinjakkan di atas tanah.

"Dan kamu tahu aku menunggu di tempat biasa." Nadanya datar. Minseok tidak gentar sama sekali. "Dan kamu males ketemu aku? Bahkan kau bicara kenyataan itu kalau Baekhyun bertanya."

Minseok memutar matanya malas. "Aku bilang, aku malesnya sama rokokmu, bukan kamunya!"

Luhan mengorek kupingnya, "Kok aku gak denger?"

Minseok mengusap mukanya kasar, "Ya karena aku mengatakannya secara tersirat. Makanya jangan nongol tiba-tiba padahal sebenarnya nguping."

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja! Sekarang ikut aku,—"

"—HAH?! Kemana? Luhan, lima menit lagi bel masuk. Dan kau ngajak aku—"

Dan sebelum Minseok menyelesaikan omongannya, Luhan sudah duluan menimpali, "Ya ke kelas! Kau pikir mau kemana lagi, Pudgie?" dan ia tersenyum jahil. Muka Minseok memerah, _wtf, pudge? Kurang ajar!_ Minseok sudah hampir pasang badan untuk membogem Luhan, dan berbunyilah bel masuk yang menginterupsinya. "Sudah marahnya? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ayo," Luhan merangkulnya dan setengah menyeretnya menuju kelas, sebelum langkah Luhan terhenti karena suara Baekhyu menginterupsi.

"Hm. Apa?"

"Kolonel, aku melapor. Eagle sedang memperketat pengawasannya untuk selundupan _**nikmat***_. Aku dan Chanyeol pernah mengintainya, dan pagi-pagi dia sudah menemukan lima anak pecandu _nikmat_."

Luhan mengangguk. "Pekerjaan yang bagus, Baek. Baiklah, aku menculik lemak manis ini dulu!"

—

 _ **Nikmat***_ _barang terlarang (narkoba) yang di_ ban _berada di sekolah, eks; kokain, ekstasi, ganja._

—

Beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan berjanji bakal membawanya ke kelas. Tapi, lupakan sajalah! Omongan hanya sekadar omongan, janji hanya sekadar janji. Nyatanya Minseok berada di atas kasur asrama OK dengan Luhan saling berdiam dengan Minseok yang masih agak kesal dengan tingkah Luhan yang seenaknya. Tadi, saat Minseok hendak berbelok karena tujuannya menghadiri kelas Sooyoung sonsaenim, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menyeretnya menuju kamar asrama khusus laki-laki OK.

SMA Oak Kingston berbentuk asrama, dan tentunya kamar asrama laki-laki dan perempuan dibuat terpisah. Tetapi diperbolehkan pulang sewaktu-waktu setelah mendapat izin dari guru piket. Dulu, sewaktu masih kelas X, Minseok sekamar dengan Jang Dongwoo. Tapi setelah kelas XI Luhan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Kamar asrama terdiri dari satu tempat tidur tingkat, dua lemari pakaian, satu meja belajar merangkap meja rias yang berlaci banyak yang siap diisi banyak barang, juga kulkas kecil pribadi milik Luhan yang rela dibagi secara cuma-cuma bersama Minseok. Sebenarnya, peraturan di SMA Oak lumayan ketat, apalagi dengan adanya guru olahraga yang merangkap sebagai guru pengawas asrama putra, Sang Eagle, _killer_ , Kim Jongwoon. Dia alumni sekolah militer yang entah kenapa bisa gagal dan menjadi guru olahraga sekalian pengawas asrama yang super ketat dan menarapkan sistem militer. Tidak boleh ada yang membawa minuman beralkohol, narkotika, dan rokok. Jika ketahuan, hukuman militer yang berat akan dijatuhkan. Eagle juga tidak butuh mudah-mudah mengeluarkan siswa, dia lebih memilih capek-capek menghukumnya.

Untuk yang terakhir, Luhan punya persediaan brendi dan whiskey di dalam kulkas mininya. Dia pintar berkamuflase. Juga berpack-pack rokok yang tersembunyi di entah mana saja Luhan selalu bisa merokok tanpa ketahuan Eagle.

—

 **MINSEOK**

Bau khas nikotin menyeruak ke segala penjuru ruangan. Aku duduk di atas kasur bersama Luhan yang merokok. Asap yang dikeluarkan lewat hidung dan mulutnya seolah jadi awan dalam ruangan. Aku sangat benci asap rokok. Baunya mematikan dan memang berbahaya. Berulang-ulang aku membuka tutup jendela untuk membuang asapnya dan nyamuk juga pintar cari kesempatan untuk mencari mangsa, akhirnya aku lebih menyerah pada nyamuk yang pintar—yang kurang ajar, ketimbang asap rokok yang membunuh. Sebenarnya tidaklah heran menemukanku, yang notabene anak baik-baik, membolos pelajaran dan malah berbincang dengan temanmu yang sedang merokok di kamar asrama. Kalau bukan karena Luhan yang memaksa, aku tidak akan berada di sini.

"Puahh ..." Luhan menyembulkan asap lewat mulutnya, asapnya berbentuk O. Sedangkan aku memasang jasku sebagai masker pelindung alat pernapasanku yang berharga.

Dan saat rokoknya sudah setengah batang, Luhan bersiap mencari rokok baru disakunya dan mencari asbak hendak mematikan rokok yang sekarang. Hell no! Dia akan merokok lebih lama sampai rokok sepacknya itu habis kalau begitu caranya, jantungku bisa mati keracunan nikotin berkepanjangan. Aku sembunyikan saja asbaknya dibalik tubuhku,

"Kau ini apa-apaan!" dia protes, tapi nadanya biasa. Dia tidak akan bisa memarahiku.

"Kau akan mematikan rokokmu dan merokok lebih lama dan membuatku mati membencimu karena itu." Aku menuding-nuding rokok yang tergantung di sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan terkekeh, bahunya naik turun, dan terbatuk-batuk sambil melindungi rokoknya agar tidak mati.

"Bro, rokok ini membuatku rileks—jadi lebih tenang. Kau ini bicara apa ... huh, kemarikan asbaknya!" tangannya menggapai-gapai asbak di balik tubuhku.

Aku menepisnya, "Daripada merokok, aku ini masih hidup untuk berbagi masalah denganmu!" Lagi, ia terkekeh, bahu naik turun, dan terbatuk-batuk sambil melindungi rokoknya agar tidak mati. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya karena batuknya semakin lama semakin tidak membaik bahkan liurnya sudah menetes—jijik!, yah, atensiku pada Luhan semata karena tidak sanggup melihat hal menjijikkan sih. Dan entah kenapa Luhan berhasil menempatkan asbak di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Ia mematikan rokok. Dan aku masih diam, memroses apa yang terjadi. Batuknya sudah selesai dan benar-benar reda, bersih sekali, seperti ruangan kedap suara kamarku ini.

"Oke, maaf ... aku lupa masih bisa bicara denganmu." huh, aku mencibir ... Lantas untuk apa dia menyeretku ke kamar asrama dan membolos di mata pelajaran Kwon saem kalau dia lebih memilih melarikan diri dengan sebungkus rokok?, "Yah ... kau tahu kan hubunganku dengan Minah berjalan naik turun seperti kardiograf."

"Dia memutuskanku. Setelah sekian lama dia hanya mengancam minta putus. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak merasa sedih, tapi aku merasa ada yang kosong saat dia minta untuk putus dariku." Aku ikut prihatin. Hubungan Luhan dan Minah sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun dari kelas X.

"Memang apa alasannya? Kau tidak tanya? Atau dia marah karena reputasi burukmu itu?" Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak tanya alasannya apa? Sungguh?"

"Tidak tahu." Dia menunduk. Memandangi sebatang rokok yang tadinya berencana akan digunakan tapi tidak jadi. "Aku merasa hampa. Dan rasanya tidak enak." Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatapku. "Kau tahu, aku tidak sedih—sungguh! Tapi aku merasa ada yang hilang, dan aku tidak tahu itu apa, kepalaku terus berteriak seolah aku tahu tapi melupakannya dan rasa itu familiar, tapi aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak mencintai Minah, begitu juga dia. Kau tahu itu. Tapi ..." Luhan menggeleng. Aku tahu, dia mulai berpikir apakah dia mencintai Minah? ... tapi, ah, rasanya ada yang salah dengan pernyataan itu. "Entahlah."

Aku mengusap bahunya, menenangkan. "Hey Luhan, ... jangan terlalu keras mencari! Sudahlah. Kalau memang maunya begitu nanti kau juga lupa rasa sakitnya." Dia hanya tersenyum, dipaksa, dan aku membalasnya—sama-sama dipaksakan.

"Ayo delivery KFC?" Aku terkejut. Bukan karena perubahan moodnya. Tapi, ... "HA-HA. Kaupikir bisa lolos dari Eagle kalau sampai ketahuan melanggar tata tertib? No thanks, Luhan, absolutely no ..." Luhan kelihatan tidak mau kehabisan ide, dia mati-matian berpikir melakukan sesuatu yang asyik dan gila di kepalanya. Seketika dan berseri, "No vodka and friends!" aku buru-buru menginterupsi. Dia terlihat murung.

"Ah, kau tidak asik! Mau mempertahankan image baikmu, eoh?" aku mendengus. YA IYALAH!

"Hey Minseok!" aku bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Kau sebenarnya berencana untuk pulang ya?" Dia melirik tas yang terlihat gagah di samping meja setrika. Tasku. Untuk pulang hari ini. Aku memandang tasku iba, ya ampun, aku tadi pagi sudah membayangkan makan malam di rumah dan bermain bersama Shushu, kelinci peliharaan adikku. Kuputus saja kontak mata dengan tasku, makin lama menatapnya makin rindu aku dengan ibu.

"Hm, tidak."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Sungguh."

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk pulang."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ya sudah. Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu."

"Hm."

Hening. Aku membuang muka ke arah lain, lemari serba guna milik bersama yang didominasi oleh Luhan tepatnya, ada di sebelah meja belajar. Luhan menatapku. Dan aku peka, hanya saja bertindak pura-pura tidak tahu dan melamun. Jika saja aku balik menatapnya maka suasana akan jadi canggung dan rasanya seperti dua maho bersama di dalam suatu kamar. Tidak, tidak! Aku masih normal. Aku masih bujangan dan masih belum mencicipi anak gadis dan masih ingin mencicipi anak gadis.

"Oy! Kau melamun jorok?"

"Ish, pikiranmu itu tidak pernah betul ya Han?"

"Oh iya, ... maaf, aku lupa kalau kau anak baik-baik di Oak Kingston."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Lalu sisanya hening kembali. Kami saling mendiamkan sampai aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hal tidak berguna ini.

"Baiklah Luhan, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan aku bersiap untuk tidur siang. Bangunkan satu jam lagi, kelas Cho saem!"

"Memang aku peduli?" jawab Luhan cuek. Aku memberinya tatapan membunuh tapi dia membalas dengan wajah datar.

"Mau kubuang minuman sialanmu, Luhan?" ancamku sambil melirik lemari es mini di samping meja belajar dengan tatapan merendahkan dan setengah seringai. Oh, fyi, isinya hanya whisky, soda, brendi dan masih banyak minuman sialan milik Lu-fcking-Han di dalamnya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat menaruh minuman tidak beralkoholku di dalamnya.

"Baekhyun yang bakal maju melawanmu." Ucapnya enteng masih tidak bergerak dari duduknya. Aku mengusap mukaku kasar. Sialan! Baiklah, aku dengan gusar naik tangga ke atas tempat tidurku yang ada di atas kasur Luhan—tempat tidur kami tingkat.

"Baiklah, ... terserah kau Minah's ex." Dan dia terdiam. Minah masih melekat di hatinya. Dan aku merasa bersalah kalau-kalau dia terluka karena balasanku.

Kudengar dia mendengus saat aku sudah menaikkan selimut sebatas dada. "Hhh ..., tidak adil!"

 _Yep, sweet dream, Luhan! ..._

* * *

•

 ** _To Be Continue (?)_**

.

Olaaa! Ya ampuunn berapa lama aku semedi dari dunia ffn? Authornya udah pada ngilang semua:( Oya, btw, fyi, tbh, ini terinspirasi dari Looking for Alaska nya John Green. No-remake, karena blm slese baca. So, udah ketebak dong kalo Luhan jadi Chip dan Minseok jadi Miles. Homo? Eumh, ... lemme think ... he-hee. Okelah, gausah banyak bacot. Segini dulu aja. Oya, jangan sungkan pm aku buat sekedar saran+kritik kalo ada, atau kalau kangen mungkin (dih ngarep), atau sekedar ingin protes dan memaki juga gapapa (*sedang menabahkan hati).

 _XOXO,_


End file.
